Happy Birthday
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [YAOI] Sin duda aquel era un cumpleaños que jamas olvidaria.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

******Notas de autor:** Feliz cumpleaños atrasado para el uke mas genial del manga *U*, seis dias despues pero mi laptop murio y estoy desde la pc de la universidad (que no tiene acentos D: *trauma*)

**Advertencias: **Un poco de OoC, supongo.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

Ruby sonrió cuando la tercer persona en la calle lo detuvo para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, aunque fue un gesto forzado y sin ninguna pizca de alegría la chica parecía no tomarlo a mal mientras le dedicaba miradas más que obvias. El pequeño Mareep que la acompañaba parecía que de un momento a otro le lanzaría un chispazo así que con una ligera reverencia y un gracias se alejó lo más rápido posible mientras las bolsas de sus compras chocaban unas contra otras, llevaba todo el día como recadero de su madre y eso no era extraño.

Coco y Nana lo seguían de cerca hasta que llegó a su casa para sonreír ante su no-fiesta-sorpresa-de-cumpleaños, pero ambos Pokémon se detuvieron antes de entrar jalando a Ruby por la ropa.

—¿No hay nadie?—preguntó con sorpresa, no fue; sino hasta que vio en la puerta el porque— están en ciudad Petalia, genial.

Caminó sin mucho ánimo hasta la salida del pueblo para deshacer todo su viaje a casa y suspiró mientras veía a sus Pokémon.

—Este será el mejor cumpleaños —ironizó casi con rencor.

Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que su novio hubiera desaparecido desde ya dos días antes ni el que su maestro no tenía razón de él en tanto todos (y cuando decía todos, era absolutamente todos) ya lo habían felicitado por cumplir trece años menos ÉL.

—No era tan difícil decir algo— masculló pateando una piedrecilla en el camino, Nana gruñó algo mientras Coco sólo se dedicó a mirar a su entrenador como sino comprendiera el porque tal enojo con Steven—. No, no quieras defenderlo Coco; está bien que llegaste a ser tan hermosa por él pero...

Antes de que continuara, la susodicha lo ignoró decidida a no dejar que aquello le afectara. Steven sería suyo y punto si es que Ruby seguía así.

—¡Recuerda que es mío!

El Pokémon solo se estiró restandole importancia, lo que hizo sonreír al chico por lo absurdo de la situación, ahí estaba él en su cumpleaños discutiendo con una de sus más bellas pokemon por su novio y el susodicho ni sus luces.

Ni bien llegaron al gimnasio pudieron escuchar el barullo dentro y los contantes shh, shh con sus respectivas risitas tontas e inmediatamente Ruby se preguntó si realmente venían por el o sólo a armar una buena fiesta. Suspiró guardando sus sentimientos de pesimismo y abrió la puerta, siendo recibido por un poderoso grito de ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que lo dejó inevitablemente sordo por segundo.

Cuando pudo reaccionar era abrazado por sus senpais en un abrazo grupal que le ocasionó un sonrojo pronunciado.

—¡Felicidades, chico cursi! Ya eres más adulto que antes. —Gold sonrió despojandolo de su característico gorro y tonteando con él.  
—Senpai—gruñó, porque aún faltaban más personas por saludar y no estaba de humor para soportar las típicas bromas.

Al parecer Silver lo notó pues, después de golpear al de ojos dorados, le regresó su objeto.

—Felicidades—le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña para después arrastrar con él a su compañero de aventuras, Crystal sin embargo se demoró unos cuantos minutos más; emocionada con la perspectiva de que creciera. Al parecer los cumpleaños en el orfanato siempre los organizaba ella.

El cuarteto de Kanto fue menos efusivo, al parecer la edad los había hecho madurar y sólo se limitaron a darle un apretón de manos acompañado de un felicidades. Sapphire se acercó con las mejillas rojas y una caja envuelta con un papel color plata y un montón de tape lo que le daba un aspecto extraño.

—Más te vale usarlo—se lo arrojó al pecho para después lanzar un gruñido y cruzarse de brazos—, ¿dónde esta?

Ruby gruñó un gracias y después masculló algunas cosas que la chica no entendió pero si la pusieron de malhumor porque sólo significaba algo: Steven estaba haciendo infeliz a su amigo.

Había aceptado la relación que ellos dos mantenían, porque lo había amado el tiempo suficiente como para desear su felicidad aún si no era con ella. No iba a negar que dolía un poco, más todavía al darse cuenta que el chico de ojos rojos había olvidado su confesión, pero cuando lo vio sonreír con tanta felicidad al decirle que estaba saliendo con el campeón la furia que había sentido contra él se había perdido en un abismo al darse cuenta que él había encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera con todas sus facetas; por más extrañas que fueran.

—¡Coco, baja de ahí! — La voz de la madre de Ruby se escuchó mientras el pokémon saltaba de una mesa a otra para llamar la atención, Nana se unió a ella mientras Zuzu llenaba todo el piso de agua provocando que unos cuantos invitados cayeran sobre su trasero, las poké ball de los demás dexholders se abrieron y todos los pokémon de agua lo imitaron en tanto los de hierba se encargaban de los adultos.

El chico de Hoenn se preguntó que demonios estaba pasando cuando algo lo jaló hacia fuera del gimnasio mientras los gritos de los entrenadores se escuchaban dentro intentando calmarlos, Ruby quiso escapar pero Mimi lo tenía bien sujeto de su ropa.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Preguntó cuando miró al responsable de aquello, porque sólo una persona podía pedirle algo a su pokémon y éste lo obedecería sin rechistar.  
—Un favor especial.

El líder de gimnasio sonrió mostrando la diversión de la que era dueño y de la nada, Ruby se durmió dejándose caer en sus brazos. Coco y Nana salieron en ese momento todas cubiertas de agua para ver a su entrenador.

—Estará bien— acarició a ambas y después escuchó en el interior como las voces se callaban de golpe—, ese somnífero es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Sin embargo no se sentía tan mal por lo que hacía, el coche descendió y metió al coordinador más joven en él. Dirigiéndose a su destino.

Ruby se quejó mientras se estiraba torpemente, su cama estaba más cómoda que de costumbre pero su cerebro se sentía como sí hubiera caído dentro de un torbellino. Se estiró hasta que su mano chocó con algo duro y frío, se incorporó casi de golpe sólo para ver su habitación con una tenue luz frente a su cama.

Los ojos rojos se llenaron de agua ante la visión que tenía de sí mismo y de su cuarto al completo, piedras rojas de todos los tamaños decoraban el lugar como sí fueran flores, pero por sobre todo, el anillo en su pulgar brillaba incluso más que aquellos regalos.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

No tardó mucho en rodear a Steven con sus brazos para besarlo con los sentimientos que lo embargaban a flor de piel, el campeón sonrió con suficiencia sabiendo que su regalo había sido bien recibido.

—Esto no es justo— Ruby habló rodeándolo por el cuello—, es lo más hermoso que he visto.  
—Eso no es verdad— aclaró el campeón sonriéndole coquetamente—, lo más hermoso soy yo.  
—¡Deja de imitar a mi maestro!— El chico se rió con ganas mientras volvía a darle una mirada a su habitación, contempló lo bien acomodadas que estaban las piedras lo que le taba un aspecto cálido—, ¿cómo lo hiciste?  
—Tu madre me ayudó— Steven besó la mano del adolescente con cuidado—, le juré protegerte y quererte el tiempo que tú lo quisieras también.  
—No es justo— repitió el adolescente dejándose abrazar por el veinteñero, quien sólo despeinó su cabello negro rebelde—, ¿por qué me quieres tanto?  
—Me diste otra oportunidad para vivir, me permitiste ser capaz de decirte lo que con tanto recelo guarde dentro de mi— murmuró antes de rozar los labios del chico—, me has dado tantas cosas que no eres capaz de ver que esto es poco en comparación.

Esta vez, Ruby no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar las lágrimas, ¿por qué Steven lograba derribar todas esas barreras de protección y decir lo que necesitaba escuchar en el momento preciso?

—Tramposo.  
—Hey, se supone que tienes que alegrarte— Steven le chinchó, pero Ruby lo calló cuando lo tomó por las mejillas apretujandoselas.  
—Pero esto es vergonzoso. — Gruñó estrujando a su víctima, ojalá pudieran regresar a la época en que era un fanático de las piedras y no al romántico empedernido que era ahora. Lo que lo llevaba al siguiente punto—, ¿son falsas verdad?

El campeón lo vio ofendido por el comentario, como si de verdad no creyera que había sido capaz de ir hasta lo más profundo de la tierra por ellos.

—Son rubíes genuinos, ¿por quién me tomas?

Ruby se río con gracia, porque amaba molestar a su novio y él lo sabía; pero todavía así seguía ahí con él. Amando cada parte de él sin importar que tan mala fuera.

—Te amo.

Steven le sonrió besando sus manos para después verlo directamente a los ojos y mostrarle su muñeca derecha donde un pequeño lazo rojo se encontraba.

—Te amo y nada va a cambiarlo. —Prometió el campeón acariciando el anillo en el pulgar del adolescente—, ni siquiera Norman por casi destruir su gimnasio.

Ruby se rió porque su padre iba a armar un alboroto sin duda, sin mencionar que su novio aún estaba a prueba como su amigo (dado que Norman no imaginaba siquiera lo que pasaba frente a su nariz) y no quería perder el derecho a verlo.

Steven bostezó sin poder evitarlo desviando la mirada tan rápido como le fue posible, pero eso no evitó que Ruby lo reprendiera con la mirada.

—¿Estuviste sin dormir dos días enteros?— Preguntó con reproche en la voz, pero el mayor sólo se encogió de hombros sin contestar. Porque Ruby valía cada segundo del tiempo que le dedicó a recolectar las gemas—Ven aquí.

Jaló del campeón hasta arrastrarlo a su pequeña cama, donde se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron y sólo entonces Ruby se permitió sonreír admirando su anillo con una promesa implícita en él; porque sin duda aquel sería un cumpleaños que no olvidaría.

Y todo gracias a aquel chico amante de las piedras.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
